The Legends Of Silahtar (On Hold)
by Ahead01
Summary: Took place 3 years after the ELS War(2314) in A.D. Timeline. Code Name: Ahead is a member of the Celestial Being. One day he was assigned to Mobile Armor Named "Silahtar". He was sent to investigate an unkown disturbance, but suddenly an dimensional hole began to tear open and he was caught in it. He wakes up seeing earth, not far from him there was a battle. [[Updated]]. 20/08/14
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT OWN **Gundam 00, Gundam SEED/Destiny or any name &amp; tech that will be mentioned in this story or any material properties related. Except that the Main character of the Novel and Mobile Armour was created by me using wikia gundamfanon

This is my first Fanfiction story.

**_The Legends Of Silahtar_**

* * *

****Chapter 1**: **Prologue**  
**

**Code Name: Ahead POV**

Entering a cockpit, turns all of the system, "Starting up the system, Gn Drive Powerplant Green, Mainframe is good to go, Weapons Green, All systems Green! So this is the new Mobile Armour that the head staff of development was talking about. Hmm I wonder does this thing have a name or something?..."Model Number: GNMA-YA000V2vRS, Name: Silahtar"..."who said that!?" Looking around but can't see no one. "Did I scare you? If so I apologize, I am an Auto A.I. Command Pilot you can call me AL, I am designed to help the pilot wether leading into new discoveries or combat and also to ensure the pilots survivability, I am able to take full control this unit by yours command alone through via voice command". I took a deep sigh, "Wow thats good to know, even if I'm an innovator myself I am however still new to Mobile Armour type units. From the time being I'll be looking forward for your Cooperation Al".

"Understood, well it is my job after all"

"Ahead! This from the Celestial Being Central Commands" The operator interrupted.

"New orders received by VEDA, there has been an unknown disturbance near our moon, we don't have any explanations what so ever, your mission is to investigate those unknown sources and report your findings"

"This will also be a good chance to test out the ma's capabilities but try to be careful its still a prototype!" The operator Added.

"Affirmative!. Code Name: Ahead will now begin the mission. Silahtar taking off!"

The MA's two GN Drives started emitted Rings, within a few second the unit accelerated, surprisingly it was very fast even faster than its predecessor GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza. I could feel my stomach as if it was twirling, pressure travels through my veins.

"Agh..hh, this..this unit speed...its a **MONSTER**!" I struggle coping with the controls"

"Sir, allow me"

Al reduce the amount of G-Force on the unit itself while maintaining the speed.

"Phew, thats good to hear now I don't feel any ill-treated feelings, your slife saver you know that" sigh in a relief.

"Al, how many distance more?"

"13000 meters left, time estimated till arrival: 11 minutes"

"Good I will use 13% of the trans-am system for a piece of cake travel, after 3 minutes before our arrival, begin scanning"

"Confirmed"

"**GO**! **TORANZAM**(Trans-Am) **System**" I shouted in excitement

Silahtar's whole body turned red, it accelerated even more faster breaking the maximum speed, while accelerating the unit greated after-images.

Just as soon as we became near the objective, not far from our distance a sparking occurred, it became more frequently dangerous, at the middle something began to tear open making a hole. It gradually became bigger and wider, just as i though it was an dimensional hole it began sucking anything near, engulfing them. The sudden appearance shocked me, my eyes widen, I dazed for a moment completely shocked from what I've seen.

**"Danger!, Danger!**, **Alert **unknown anomaly suggest to take a evasive maneuvering course"

I snapped out of it, and made a quick turn but I knew I was too late the unit was in trans-am it was very fast, i didn't have enough time to react but still i tried to turn the MA around.

"Ahead were being pulled by its powerful gravitational pull, We're too late!"

"Ugh! Not even with Silahtar's top speed" I grunted

"We will be crushed by high friction if we continue to resist"

"**DAMN**! Is there anything that we can do?" I shouted

"Negative! We could send a transmission single to call for help but it will be soon too late!"

My heart nervously pounded as I tried to find a way but no matter how hard I tried it was hopeless, a quarter of the MA's body length was already engulfed.

**"...No way...No way...This can't...be...HAPPENING!"**

I started to refuse this turn of events.

**"...No..No...No...DAMMIIIIITTT!"**

Those were my last words before getting swallowed in.

**_-Prologue End-_**

* * *

**Note**: Well this is my first fanfiction story, not that good at English grammar but I will be updating the pages regularly. Again I do not own both 00 and Seed/Destiny materials but both Character(**Code Name: Ahead**) and unit(**GNMA-Y0002vRS Silahtar**) were create by me using a wikia for gundam fan page (**gundamfanon**) feel free to check the character and unit but they are still not finished just yet. Feel free to comment, review, like or why not give me more ideas for the next upcoming chapter or improvements?. (T0T)

**I also noticed this is a short paragraph of the story.**

**Silahtar**** Mobile armour and Mobile suit form is similar to regnant.**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Cosmic Era Part 1

**The Legends of Silahtar**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Cosmic Era **

* * *

**Flashback:**

"Tieria Erde I would like you to meet the newest member for the Celestial Being second task force, he's an innovator..well still new to his powers, so take easy on him"

"Come, step right in"

The door opens revealing an appearance of an 18 year old boy, he has brown eyes and black hair. He slowly approached them.

"So this is the new recruit?" Tieria commented

"What's your name or do you even have one?"

"Name? I don't have a name, only code name known as'Code Name: Ahead'"Ahead simply straight forward replied back.

"Ahead, your training will begin soon! Go take a rest, you'll need it"interrupted by his Trainee Master Han Zinun.

So Ahead then left the room leaving one thoughtful comment "New training huh?"

"Hmm his not the talkative type is he?"

"Well his not sociable intractable with other people, but the only time he'll talk pretty much often is when he is on his Mobile Suit" Trainee Master added.

"Yeah I see" Tieria in curiosity,

"He has an attitude like Setsuna and he has the same height as well" Tieria Added.

"But don't let that unsociable thoughts get you, so far he has quite shown excellent pilot skills you'll see soon enough"The Trainee interrupted.

"Then I'll be monitoring him from now on"Tieria interestingly answered.

**Flashback Ended**

* * *

"Ahead...Ahead...Ahead...Wake up!"

I started opening my eyes slowly, I could still hear alarm sounds going off, it was irritating.

"gh...wha..what happened?"I consciously asked.

"We got caught up in the dimensional hole, during transcending you fell unconscious"Al responded

"luckily, I took over the controls, during the travel I managed to deactivate Trans-am, using the system would only increased the chance of risk getting crushed by pressure since the unit is not designed for FTL/Dimensional Traveling"

"Traveling using a mobile suit will have no problem, but this is a different story. However during that moment a powerful Energy like lightning struck Silahtar GN Impact Field, somehow it was able to penetrate and hit the units mainframe system and causes the screen cockpit down but the Weapons, GN and all other system such as the drive power-plants, special system and defense mechanism were unharmed"

"hmm we'll be all right..but just how long I've been sleeping for" Ahead asked.

"Well...you've been sleeping for almost 3 days"

I was surprised.

"first time sleeping for so long! I don't get enough sleep due to various of trainings"

"Ever..y...(THUD)" A big thud sound was heard through the armor.

A sudden movement occurred it interrupted my speech, the movement started to occur more frequently, creating endless annoyingly sound from side to side, top to bottom.

"What was that?" I worried

"Sir, we've just came in contact with an medium size asteroid lots of them, but no scratches were made thanks to the GN-Impact field "

"Ah! Will you be able to fix the screen view?" I asked.

"Affirmative, beginning screen repair in 15 seconds" AL replied.

"Repairing will be finished in**...5...4...3...2...1.** Rebooting complete reactivating screen" Said Al

The screen was back on again, but surprisingly the view had caught my eyes. Not far from our distance, we've spotted an earth like similarity planet.

"..."Both at a same time confused and amazed by what I've saw so far.

"In my theory, we either got transported into another universe or time travel" added by AL .

"Oh..my...Al do we have some kind of gathering data?"paused for a minute.

"Yes we have our own Independent Miniature Data Gathering Terminal, capable of gathering various data from combat or non-combat related"Al responded

"Good, begin gathering data"

**Code Name: Ahead POV**

* * *

While I was looking around, waiting for the data feed in my left angle spotted a big object appears to be a colony type, in its surroundings I spotted I colorful trail of particle that looks like a beam.

I used the MA's Zoom-in Holographic screen to zoom in, I spotted unknown mobile suits but were completely different from our machines, they have no GN Drives as a source of power-plant they use some sort of thrusters and was likely to be less advanced compared towards, to Ahead, GNX-III/IV.

"They seemed to be fighting with other mobile suits as well"

"Al once the data feed is completed, we will begin intervening"

"Affirmative, in thee meantime I'll construct mission debriefing plan"- Al

"Good GOOD!, let's show off our power and save the look-alike earth!" Ahead laughing maniacally and smiling in excitement similar to the Gundam Meister Fon Spaak.

**Junius Seven: Battlefield**

* * *

"Colony Destruction Drill has made contact with the surface grounds" one of the zaku soldiers contacted

"Commence Drilling"

The Drill had begun spinning sinking into the ground

"Huh?" Sato one of the hostile enemy turned around and noticed that the ground was being penetrated.

"Damn those B**tards, I won't let them foil our plan!" He Grunted

The GINN high maneuver type II rushed it's way towards the drill.

"Sir incoming Ginn!" one of the soldiers shouted through the com.

"Eh?"

The Gunner Zaku Warrior pulled out it's high energy long-range beam cannon M1500 "Orthros", Dearka Elsman aimed and fired. Sato reacted but was too late, his Ginn's legs was already caught in the blast, forcing Sato to halt advancement.

"Ugh that pilot!" Sato made an angry expression.

An Mobile Suit Slash Zaku Phantom Dashed right through the drill and his zaku squadrons.

"Hurry! if we take our sweet time, it'll be too late even if we can get it to split!" Yzak seriously informed his squads and to everyone as well.

**Junius Seven: Battlefield: Blaze Zaku warrior VS Chaos Gundam scene**

* * *

Both mobile suits clashing towards each other, trading blows after blows. Weapons came in contact putting force on opposite sides.

"Hahha, amazing AMAZING! hue hue hue this guy is no ordinary pilot and has better piloting skills" Sting laughing his head off as, he found a better enemy to face with.

**Junius Seven: Battlefield: Impulse VS Abyss Gundam scene**

* * *

The Abyss swung heavily its MX-RQB516 Beam Lance into Impulse Gundam but only to be dodge, swiftly around the abyss rear thanks to the pilots skill. Shinn responded back as the impulse impale strike towards Abyss which replied it's attack as both units backed away from each other.

"That pilot is really annoying!" Auel grunted as his opponent was getting into his nervous.

**Junius Seven: Battlefield: Zaku Warrior VS Gaia Gundam scene**

* * *

Lunamaria evaded one of the Gaia's Twin Beam Assault Cannon shots, as Gaia fired again, quickly the zaku warrior hid behind one of the debris, causing to it to blown into bits and pieces while creating a explosion smoke. Among the mist of smoke zaku had shown itself already aiming and firing it's beam rifle to Gaia, but was blocked by it's shield causing Stella and her Gaia to be thrown back by force.

"tsk..that pilots good, considering it's an Mass produced model" Stella giving compliment to Lunamaria

**Junius Seven: Battlefield**

* * *

A zaku phantom which was piloted by Rey Za Burrel, open fired at the Ginn high maneuver type II hitting it's right leg then fatally hitting it's cockpit, causing the ginn to explode.

"AGHH!" The pilot screamed in horror.

"It's secure captain!" one of Rey's men called out

"Good"

The Colony Destruction Drill proceeds penetrating through, cracks begin tearing the surface grounds as it moves along, causing the colony to be torned into two, both sides gazing towards the broken colony in amusement.

Both Colony broken into half's of rocks segregating one from another.

"Great! We did it!" Dearka Roaring out in excitement.

The engaging opposition retreated away from it's opponent including Abyss, Chaos and Gaia Gundam.

Everyone on the Minerva watched.

"Why thats..." Ian Lee didn't finished his words as he was occupied by confusion and amusement by the turn of events as the masked man watched in interest.

"What the hell going on here?" Sting had no idea what was happening

"That thing's breaking up"

Auel and sting both watched as the colony had been divided into two, however despite the efforts of the Joule Team and the Minerva crew, Junius Seven continues to move towards Earth.

* * *

"But the jobs not done yet" As Athrun rushed towards the remaining Colony Destruction Drill squadron.

"We need to break it into smaller pieces"

"Athrun?" Dearka in amusement

"That Bastard! What the hell are you doing in this place!?" Yzak didn't expect him do be here.

"That doesn't mater" Interrupted by Athrun

"We must continue our mission"

Yzak changes his mood as he was pleased seeing his comrade in battle.

As the team travels further within the broken colony they were met by enemy mobile suits that were hidden behind the floating debris.

"Sir! Incoming three mobile suits, three of them" one of the pilot called out as he detected the enemy.

The three enemy began intercepting, shooting towards Yzak's team. Athrun and Yzak had gone ahead towards the enemy exchanging firing shots, both suits had passed each other on opposite side the blaze zaku tilted it's body sideways as it quickly fired it's beam rifle hitting the GINN's beam rifle, the ginn reacted by bringing it's shield covering the body to avoid critical shoots, however the pilot of the ginn was distracted as Yzak's slash zaku phantom silently rushed towards the ginn and swung it's Beam Axe slicing the left leg. Finally Dearka's Zaku gunner zaku warrior fired it's Beam cannon, dealing with the final blow as it critically penetrated through the units chest, making the suit explode into bits and pieces.

The explosion caught Auel's attention, he began approaching the scene, his cockpit cross-hair screen locked-on and zoomed one of the zaku squadron

"...those guys".

The Abyss fired it's triple beam cannon at them, the beam missed hitting the surface grounds. An incoming impulse is on it's way to aid on of the Joule team.

"Oh no you don't Abyss" Athrun calling out as he intercepts Abyss.

Impulse is not far from Abyss however something had stopped Shinn from continuing intercepting the enemy, something that amazed him as he gazed towards the Abyss. The Abyss is struggling fighting against Yzak's team both sides Auel is getting hammered by a spray of suppression firing coming from the beam Gatling gun and Beam rifle by Yzak and Athrun, Abyss is pinned down, it couldn't counter attack it turned facing yak in his phantom slash Zaku.

The phantom shifted it's beam axe sideways repeatedly, Auel tried to dodge on of it's attacks however the phantom sliced the Abyss left leg like it was an 'Hot-Steeled sword cutting through an armor with ease".

"Auel!" Sting in his Chaos coming to rescue him, behind on his right rear Arthrun's Blaze zaku swiftly approached him, firing 4 shots as sting managed to dodge and blocked it's surprise attack, it didn't stop Athrun to take another shot, Chaos holding it's shield up front covering the head from Blaze's beam attacks, this made an good opportunity for Yzak to charge at him as his opponent was preoccupied with Athrun. Sting on the other hand noticed this but was slow to react on time to counter as it's beam axe slicing chaos shield horizontally, finally Athrun's Blaze zaku warrior grabbed it's Beam tomahawk as it sends the tomawak spinning towards Chaos as it carved up it's beam rifle to pieces causing it to explode made sting to be blown away by the force of the explosion.

Shinn stood watching in awestruck as both Abyss and chaos getting beat by a group of grunt machines "So these are the abilities of the survivors of Jachin Due?" he said to himself.

Finally Yzak's team squad successfully implanted the destruction drill on the grounds. Shinn still gazing through the cockpit but was interrupted by Rey "Shnn! What are you doing!? We're not finished with our mission yet!" Shinn snapped away from distraction around his surroundings and focus on finishing his mission.

Suddenly an flash of flares that appears to be a sign of retreated that was fired by the Girty Lue, all three phantom pain pilot noticed the signal as so everyone else as everyone on the battlefield came to an cease fire. The crew members of Minverva on bridge deck was relieved to see the flare.

"looks like they finally believe us" Gilbert Durandal commented.

"That may be true, or there could be another reason." Talia relplied but was suspicious why did they retreated

Gilbert looked towards Talia "Another reason?"

"The Altitude"

Arthur *Gasp*

Cagali eye's widened as she knows what will happen next.

"If we continue to fall with Junius Seven the ship won't be able to escape Earth's gravity."

"We must decide now what lives we can't afford to lose."

"Who we can save, and who we cannot."

"Captain..you..." Gilbert was speechless as the captain words have touched the chairman's heart.

Talia looked at Gilbert with a relieved expression "I'm sorry to have to bring this up under the circumstances, but please make your way through over to the voltaire"

She took a big sigh and continued on what she was saying "The Minerva will now descend into the atmosphere and continue on with the demolition of the object using our main cannon, as long as the ship will hold."

Everyone one the bridge gasp and snapped as they heard the captains announcement.

Arthur interrupted as he slightly rejects the idea "What!? C-Captain you can't be serious...!"

"I don't know how much more we can do but it wouldn't be right if we didn't try everything we could."

Talia turned her head facing everyone saying "I'm woman with lots of luck. So please trust me."

At that moment the room was silent and then everybody looking beside each other nodded as everyone agrees to put trust on her and will help.

Gilbert closed his eyes for a moment and opening it again, looking directly towards Talia with his had nodded up and down "All right. Thanks, Talia. I appreciate it."

The captan gave an happy expression on her face and Salutes towards the chairman.

"Thank you chairman. Now please hurry.

"Lets go miss Atha. Tell the voltaire that chairman Durandal is on his way!"

Both Gilbert and Cagala exited through the door.

**Junius Seven**:

* * *

'Will the Minerva continue to descend, firing it's main cannon?" Yzak asked to one of his companions.

"I think so from the looks of it."one of his team mate replied back.

**Mobile Armor: Silahtar**

* * *

"Sigh...it would seems that the colony is just too big for Our Hive carrier Fangs...to handle" Ahead looking disappointed.

"Well, I guess we have to use excessive firepower then...hmp kind of reminds of Tieria always have to showoff heavy firepower in-front to everybody...aside from Mr. Seiei"**  
**

"Sir I suggest you to use the GN Chest spread beam particle cannon to destroy the colony at one go once the hive fang carrier has completed dismantling the colony into medium size objects."

"However. It is likely that the units technology value and capabilities will be exposed, in that case we will be a targeted candidate of the most wanted technology". The A.I warning him about the dangers of interfering."

Ahead already did know the answers from the very beginning as he nodded his head.

"Even so..we need to find out more from this world."

"We will begin shortly once entered at certain distance begin launching 6 Hive fang carrier."

"Not all of them sir?"

"No, its not necessarily to launch all of them" Ahead replied back.

"Confirmed, Begin colony structure analysis" The A.I. resumed it's mission.

Ahead smirking "This will be fun, now lets see this machines capabilities!".

**Junius Seven:**

* * *

Yzak's team began inserting the last drill.

"Commence drilling" The pilot turned around, something has caught his attention, his eyes widened, as he glimpsed towards a sparkling trail of particle light not far from him.

"C-C-c-Captain...l-l-look!" the pilot struggled to form an stable words.

"Hmm?" Yzak turned around facing towards his team. The pilot pointed out, through the direction behind Yzak. He turned around as he did he was astonished from what seen.

"What the HECK! what's with that trail of light...h-how could it be undetectable from our radars?!" Yzak looked into is MS radar in dismay.

"I dunno but it looks like it's heading here" one of his team replied.

"Could it be friend or Foe"

"I don't know either we better warn the Minerva about this!" not a second Yzak called the Minerva. While trying to contact the captain of the Minerva he stood, watching those sparkling pixle dust like particle coming towards right at them.

**Chapter End**

* * *

**Note: Never expected this to finish today this meant to be published last sunday but me busy with real life is an technical issues.**

**There is an cchanges to the units weapons and form the form it takes is from an regnant but still an gadelaza head and ms body**

**I will be re-edited due to some partss are badly structured.**


	3. Notice

**Note: The previous chapter is completed, I will be doing this chapter in a short while.**

**For now should I include 00 Backup rescue team yes or no and should I includedl lockon startos aswell with his "God gd Indiscrimminate firing beam spam" Zabanya R1(repair)**

**20/08/2014 - ...Woops sorry this note must've been an decade, yes I might do the next chapter, while doing those I shall also start working on my second FanFiction story. - Aheadu**


End file.
